Weak Spot
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: An intimate moment is halted when Regina discovers something fascinating yet absolutely amusing about Maleficent. Naturally, the dragon must return the favor in full. Dragon Queen
Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Author's Notes: So….I finally wrote Dragon Queen smut. I'd really appreciate some feedback because I haven't written smut in a long time and especially not with this pair so I'm not sure how good it is. Prompt: "Ha! I found a weak spot on you, didn't I?"

Weak Spot

Falling upon the bed in a tangle of limbs Maleficent kept Regina's face to hers with a soft hand to her neck as she nibbled at her bottom lip and drew a moan from the confines of her small body. A light growl rumbled from her own body as she ran her free hand down the side of the brunette and cupped at her breast through the fabric of her underclothing. Regina's dress had been carelessly discarded as they made their way stumbling to Maleficent's sleeping quarters, the dragon unable to resist touching the young queen who was admittedly light-headed from the passion she was receiving to reciprocate the actions just yet. The younger of the pair moved to kiss her way down Maleficent's neck, grazing her teeth along her pulse point and then her collarbone where she licked the surface for good measure should her ministrations have been too rough. Granted, being too rough with a dragon was impossible, but Regina was young and still quite naive.

Maleficent rested against the bed as her lover continued to appreciate her ample bosom with kisses moaning increasing as she neared the lace of her dress. She reached down to tangle her hands in brunette locks before pulling her back up for a kiss, rolling her hips for added effect. Slipping her tongue into the blonde's mouth in order to appease her enough to loosen the grip in her hair, Regina went to kiss a pale cheek before reaching her earlobe. Her breath reached the surface before her mouth and she felt a shiver below her. Encouraged from that reaction, she moved to kiss the earlobe and then just behind it, but the head jerked from a second kiss hitting its mark. Regina's brows furrowed as she pushed herself up to look down.

"Mal, are you alright?" she queried, noticing the clenched eyes and the lip between teeth as though holding something back. The young queen cocked her head before leaning back down and kissing the same spot behind Maleficent's ear, earning a gasp and another shiver as a pale hand came up to cup her ear. Regina straightened again with a wide mirthful grin. "Ha! I found a weak spot on you, didn't I?" she asked with unadulterated joy. She began to giggle uncontrollably before the hand protecting the sensitive skin came to rest on her cheek. Brown eyes opened to stare into cerulean, mildly intrigued.

"Just because I'm... _ticklish_ there, doesn't mean it's a weak spot," she ground out through tight lips, attempting to glare despite the lingering affect of tingling by her ear.

"The great dragon sorceress Mal is ticklish!" Regina responded, throwing her head back as laughter tumbled from her throat, shaking her body as she went to clench her stomach. Maleficent's glare deepened as her frown multiplied momentarily until she was struck by an idea and smirked. Using Regina's distraction against her, she turned the girl over on to her back and gave her a searingly passionate kiss, aided by the fire within causing Regina to gasp as her eyes widened. The blonde flicked her wrist and the brunette was bare in an instant and she moved down the column of her throat swiftly until she reached a breast and immediately took it in her mouth, careful to not overwhelm the girl with heat but just enough to intensify the sensations.

Regina gulped through the sudden lump in her throat eyes still wide as she stared at the roof of Mal's bed, trying to concentrate on her breathing but nearly impossible to maintain a steady rhythm as her lover's tongue roved over her erect nipple and she moaned deeply. Whatever she was doing to increase the tension, was borderline torture and when the brunette went to run her fingers through Maleficent's blonde locks, all action ceased and her wrists were grasped in one hand.

With a raise eyebrow and a shake of her head, Maleficent extended her arm to hold the queen's hands above her head. She tutted. "Your punishment is as such: no touching unless permitted and right now I'm not feeling kind," she spoke in that low gravelly voice that causes Regina's body to quiver in anticipation. Deftly, the brunette nods her heads and instead of daring to clutch Mal's hand holding hers, she clings to both of her own and takes a deep breath before her lover moves down and captures her previously neglected breast and swirls her burning hot tongue over the nipple. The blonde bites down lightly, never daring to break the surface of Regina's bosom, but glad to leave bruises all the same. Regina groans as her hips buck against Maleficent's in an attempt for any form of friction to sate the growing twist of desire in her abdomen.

The dragon smirked against the olive skin and released Regina's breast with a moist pop and continued to kiss her way down her smooth stomach, relinquishing her grip on the girl's hands to rake her nails down her sides. Every touch of the dragon burned and flushed the woman's skin quicker than normal attention did during their trysts. Torture, it was, she finally deemed, a whimper jumping from her throat as a kiss was place on the inside of her thigh. Ever eager, Regina spread her legs further and gripped the pillow behind her head, eyes focused on the blonde head. She wanted desperately to hold those golden tresses and press into her mouth with each flick and stroke she knew was to come, but she listened to her instructions for now. Perhaps if she asked-?

Regina threw her head back against the pillow feeling Mal's warm mouth against her core licking its length slowly, sensually. That tongue should be illegal. Her chest heaved with every stroke of moist tongue, the intensity of the added fire driving her wild as she attempted to keep the contact longer than Maleficent was currently allowing. "Mal...please..." she moaned, biting her bottom lip hard as her stomach clenched and her body shook. The blonde paused in tasting the young queen to look up at her with a quirked eyebrow and a dark chuckle.

She moved herself up to steal a kiss. "Please what?" she asked before moving to bite at Regina's earlobe and then sooth it with her tongue, drawing a pleased mewling sound from the girl beneath her.

"Please...take...me," Regina begged, shutting her eyes tightly to hang on if another question came her way. Maleficent saw this attempt and though it would be fun to tease her further she refrained as she captured her lips in a swift kiss then moving down to the apex of her legs once more. She placed a kiss on each quivering thigh and then the swollen clit she had been terrorizing. She felt her own desire grow at the noises coming from her lover, the smell overwhelming all of her heightened senses, so much she nearly forgot to extend her fire to her tongue when it lanced out into Regina's heat. The brunette bucked into Maleficent's face as she stroked the inside cavern and curled her tongue before pulling out and re-entering then sucked for added measure.

As Maleficent drove her tongue mercilessly into the young queen, her hands rested on those taut hips felt the tips of Regina's fingers near but not moving any closer. She was heading her little rule keenly, she noted as she pulled out and dragged along the length of Regina's heat and attacked her clit once more. Sensing her partner was near to climaxing, Maleficent inserted two fingers and curled them to hit Regina's own weak spot, causing the girl to call out in ecstasy. Speeding up her motions and adding more fire to the surface of her fingers and mouth, she felt Regina begin to clench around her fingers and then finally spasm with orgasm, an unguarded sound echoing in the bedroom.

Continuing her ministrations to draw out every last noise and shiver from her young queen, Maleficent soon withdrew her fingers and licked the sweet juices from them as she moved up to lay beside Regina, a leg curled around hers and her head on the brunette's shoulder. "You may touch me now," she murmured haughty, nearly yelping at how quickly Regina's hands weaved into her blonde locks. She didn't pull her in for a kiss or do anything but rest her hands there and curl into the embrace, unable to form words just yet. Regina was still stunned at this new experience of dragons fire induced relations and how incredibly primal it felt.

Slowly her eyes opened and she tilted Maleficent's head up to lock gazes. "That was...magnificent," she managed to speak, voice husky with spent desire. Maleficent chuckled, as she ran a hand along Regina's jawline affectionately. Regina smiled when the noise subsided, grateful to be able to hear the true dragon sorceress in special circumstances like this. She face morphed briefly as mischief danced in her chocolate irises before she dove in to kiss behind the blonde's ear again.

A squeak escaped Maleficent and then she hissed "Regina!"


End file.
